


Strike up the band!

by Reptilesarelit (orphan_account)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate universe chick fil a, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, IF YOU KNOW ME IRL DONT READ, Its been so long since ive read the books i cant even remember if riko dies or not, M/M, Matt is so in love with dan its adorable, Memes, No beta we die like riko, Texting, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Reptilesarelit
Summary: The foxes group chat
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Minor renee walker/allison reynolds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Neil has an opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short but I hope you Enjoy!

Neil as: Mothman 2020  
Nicky as: Mothman  
Andrew as: no  
Kevin as: the manager  
Aaron as: 🕺  
Allison as: ur rich aunt  
Renee as: bi-icon  
Matt as: the mom friend  
Dan as: the stricter mom friend

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Bi-icon: say I if you ship dabi and shigaraki

Mothman: I

No: I

The mom friend: i

Ur rich aunt: babe I hate break it too you but dabi and hawks is better

Mothman: excuse me

Bi-icon: sweetie I love you but nO

The manager: I don't like bhna that much but dabi and hawks all the way hoe's

Mothman: tbh I never though I would see the day where Kevin day called us hoe's

Mothman: ALSO SHIGARAKI AND DABI ALL THE WAY U IGNORANT SLUT

🕺: Nicky calm the fuck down

🕺: they're both good

Ur rich aunt: *in Australian accent* here we a rare specimen, they are known as the multi shippers. The multi shippers tend to be very indecisive and are known for being either the peace keeper or the chaos bringer

Bi-con: damn you went all out there

Ur rich aunt: ye 

The stricter mom friend: guys I have a solution 

Mothman: im interested

The manager: as am 

Bi-icon: same

The stricter mom friend: can I get a drum roll please

Ur rich aunt: *drum roll sounds*

The stricter mom friend: dabi/hawks/shigaraki

🕺: not bad

*Mothman 2020 has joined the chat*

Mothman 2020: Mr compress and kurogiri are better

*Mothman 2020 has left the chat*


	2. In which Neil and Andrew write fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded for a week, i was busy with outlining some stories and I just procrastinated tbh.
> 
> I've worked some stuff out and I will be officially uploading on Sunday and Wednesday
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> =Neil as: Mothman 2020  
> Nicky as: Mothman  
> Andrew as: no  
> Kevin as: the manager  
> Aaron as: 🕺  
> Allison as: ur rich aunt  
> Renee as: bi-icon  
> Matt as: the mom friend  
> Dan as: the stricter mom friend

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The manager: andrew, what the actual fuck

No: I don't know what your talking about 

Mothman: *I don't kNOw what you mean

Mothman: get it, cause like, he's names no

🕺: we got it 

Ur rich aunt: moving on, what is Kevin pissy about now

Mothman: some dude tried to baptize their dog in the lemonade machine

Ur rich aunt: I don't know what I was expecting but that wasn't it

🕺: how does one even do that

🕺: do they have to get a priest to go with them to do it??? Or what if they are the priest????

No: they weren't a priest

The stricter mom friend: is there an actual story for this or?

The mom friend: I saw the security footage so I shall explain 

The mom friend: it was Sunday so chick fil a is closed. someone breaks in through the front door and they are holding a tiny yap dog and they go over to the lemonade machine and start performing a baptism, they poor out some of the lemonade into a bowl they had in their backpack and here is a direct quote from the footage 'thou had been blessed by the chicken gods!' They got arrested for breaking and entering.

Bi-icon: the duck did I just wake up too

Bi-icon: *duck

Bi-icon: *Fuck

Mothman: noice

The manager: the paperwork was a fucking nightmare

The manager: I cringe just thinking about it

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

No: the voice hero shoved shouta onto his desk and shifted so that his knee was pressed against shouta's growing erection, "ready to do the vertical tango? He whispered in his lovers ear

No: wrong chat ignore this and never talk to me again

Mothman: WHO WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO GO TOO

Mothman: ANDREW

Mothman: WhAT

Ur rich aunt: anyway moving on

Ur rich aunt: how have you all disappointed wymack this week

The manager: I drank his vodka

Bi-icon: I accidentally sexted him while trying to send it to my nd

Mothman: oh darn

Mothman: I can't be sure but Im pretty sure that hes disappointed in me for campaigning as Mothman 

Mothman 2020: he is

Ur rich aunt: oof

Ur rich aunt: Dan Matt Neil and Aaron you got anything

The stricter mom friend: no because I'm better than all of you

The mom friend: wow okay then

The mom friend: I told him that i had thought about becoming a prostitute before joining the chick fil a staff

The stricter mom friend: wait really

The mom friend: yes

Mothman: I could see it tbh

🕺: I sent wymack this  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=S8A1olcw76E

Bi-icon: Aaron you absolute legend

Ur rich aunt: the hero we didn't know we needed

Mothman 2020: yamada smirked at shouta as he came down from his high, "we're never doing the vertical axis in my classroom again"

Mothman 2020: *tango not axis

*🕺 has left the chat *

Mothman 2020: oh

Mothman 2020: wrong chat

Mothman: NeIL

Mothman: IM ScREAMIng What THe HElL

Ur rich aunt: does this mean Andrew and Neil are writing erasermic fics in a chat

Mothman: I'm offended

No: why

Mothman: I wasn't invited

*the manager has left the chat* 

*bi-icon has added 🕺 and the manager to the chat*

*🕺 has changed their name to duck this shit I'm out*

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do a chatfic for a while since they seem so fun so here we are! I will be updating this fic Tuesdays and Fridays (may change) 
> 
> Also I may put a bit of a crossover with either yuri on ice or bhna, we'll see
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
